In Love with an Immortal
by blondeexxxlovesxxxparamore
Summary: This is a story based on Twilight. It is prefered for the age of 15. Strong content and language.
1. New Life

**Writer Comments: This is my first time publishing a story here. This is the first part of my story and I am really satisfied. The content is advised for those about 15 years of age. Please read and review. I want to know how to make my story better and canwe put pics on here for the story? Also, I do not own the copywrite to these characters.**

**Bella**

* * *

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU" "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU!" came my mom's voice from the living room. Another night, another argument. Is there going to be any night that my parents don't get into an argument? I mean, why can't they just get along and we all live in peace? Why did they even get married in the first place?

I sighed as I took my earphones off my ears. Long showers usually help at times like this. I got off my bed and started heading towards the bathroom. But I heard a not-so-loud sound come from the room right next to mine. Right after the sound came a curse. I sighed, then exit my room. I turned the handle of the next door and it turned. I quietly entered the room and closed the door behind me. Inside the room I saw my older sister Crystal struggling to put on her boots.

"You're not going anywhere Crystal" I said, startling her. "Come on. Please?" she asked pleadingly. "No" I said. "I can't stand their argument Bella. I have to get outta here" Crstal said. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST BE QUIET AND THINK SOMETIMES RACHEL!" my dad's voice rang out. There was silence for some time. "This will be good for them" my dad said. What does he mean by it will be good for them? Who's them? I shook my head and focused on the situation in front of me. "Crstal, I can't stand their argument either. But you don't see me sneeking out every night do you?" I said.

"Bella, please" Crstal said in a low voice. I just stared at her for a while, then sighed. "Go ahead. I'm not telling mom and dad" I said, then turned around to leave the room. Outside her room, and sprinted into my room and ran straight for the window. I saw Crstal going down the ladder on the outside of her room. Oh no you don't sister. I quickly put on my sneakers and ran back to Crystal's room.

I went down the ladder through her window and ran a little so I was closer to her. She didn't go into her car which was right in front of her. Strange. Instead, she continued walking. I stalked her for a long time until she went into this ally. I waited till she was far enough for me to continue following her. I decided it was time to continue following her when I saw her go into this building. I quickly walked to the door of the building and before I could do anything, the door opened. I thought of turning around and running away, but I was stopped short. In front of me was a tall, built man. He had a stern face. "Age?" he asked. Without thinking, I answered.

"Seventeen" I said. "You're not old enouugh. You have to be 18 and over" the man said, thenshut the door on my face. My mouth hung open. I gave myself a mental shake. "Asshole" I muttered, then turned to leave. Perhaps another time. I got out of the ally and went home. Inside my room, I spent some time thinking about how messed up today, or rather my life was.

30 minutes went by and Crystal still wasn't home. I took a long shower and put on shorts and a tanktop. I climed on my bed and was about to start listening to music when my sister opened the door. "Mom and dad wants up downstairs" she said. I nodded and got off the bed.

"Thanks for not telling on me" Crystal said, on our way downstairs. I simply nodded. We went into the living room to see our parents sitting on the couch. "Um, girls, I don't know how to tell you this but...uh..." my dad stated to say. My mom shook her head. "We're moving" my mom said. "What!" both my sister and I said at the same time. "When exactly are we moving?" I asked. "A day after tomorrow" my dad said. "And you chose today to tell us? Are you serious!" I said. "Watch your tone Bella" my mom said. I just shook my head and stomped up to my room and slammed the door shut.

A couple of minutes later I heard Crystal's door shut. I decided to call my best friend Joanna to tell her about the sudden news. I picked up the phone and dialed her number. On the third ring she picked up. Joanna: Hey Bella. Me: Hey Anna. Guess what? Joanna: You broke a leg? Me: I'm moving. Joanna: What! Where? Me: I don't know yet. But I'm moving two days away from now.

Joanna: How come? What happened? Me: My parents just called Crystal and I and told us that we were moving. I am so angry right now. Joanna: We'll talk about this more tomorrow okay? I have to go now. Mom wants me. Me: Okay. Bye. Joanna: Bye. I hung up the phone and sighed.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep. My eyes fluttered open to meet the early morning light. I immmediately got off my bed and went into the bathroom to do my morning routine. When I was done I went into my closet and picked out what to wear, which was a pair of black pants with silver chains on it and a black tee shirt. I grabbed my bookbag and headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen, where I saw my mom.

"Morning" she said. "Good morning" I replied. I made myself some toast and quickly ate. "Gotta go now. Bye mom" I said, then went out the door. I decided to walk to school. "Hey Bella" I heard Joanna's voice from behind me when I was opening my locker. "Hey. What's up?" I replied. "Nothing much. So you're really moving tomorrow?" Joanna said. "Sadly, yes. I know, it sucks. And I'm still surprised that I don't even know where I'm moving to" I said. "If my parents did that to me I would really freak out" Joanna said.

Just then the bell rang. Joanna and I walked to homeroom and then later the bell rang for first period class. "Can anyone tell me what they know about vampires?" Ms. James asked. Justin, a class clown, raised his house. "Anybody else?" Ms. James asked. Nobody else raised their hand. "Go ahead Justin" she said. "They're pale and they drink blood. Right man?" he said. He directed the last sentence to his partner in clowning who was right next to him.

"Yeah. And you forgot the fangs. You never forget the fangs" Zeke, Justin's friend said. Ms. James shook her head. "What about you Bella?" she asked me. I quit tapping my nails on the desk and looked up with a straight face. "Simple. Vampires are non-existent creatures, so I can't tell you anything about them" I said. Joanna, who was next to me, lightly hit my arm.

"What? It's the truth" I said. "And why are you so sure that they do not exist, Ms. Williams" Ms. James asked. "Because no one has ever seen one, and no one will ever see one. And those of you who believe that they're real and wants to keep believing that they're real, then keep watching Underworld and Buffy. It will lead you nowhere" I said.

At the end of the day, I walked home. I walked into the house to see both my parents packing things. "Welcome back honey. Go start packing your stuff. I already called your school and told them that you won't be coming back" my mom said. I nodded and went up to my room. There was a lot to pack. By the time I was done packing, it was late night. I stripped off my clothes and put on a nightwear. I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes.

The next time I opened my eyes, it was day. I slowly rubbed my eyes and got off the bed to take a shower. After that I put on myclothes and started to carry my belongings downstairs. Finally, we were all ready, and it was time to go. I quickly called Joanna and told her that I was leaving, then after that I got in the car. I sat on the back seat at the end. I stared out the window as the car started to move. I was leaving where I lived in for years. It was sad, yes. But I wasn't going to cry. For what? After a long car ride we stopped in front of a large house.

There were a few people walking down the street. So everything was unloaded,and I was laying down on my bed in my new house. It was a huge coincidence that there was a ladder from my sister's room and down. Too big a concidence. Oh yeah and my parents weren't arguing today. That's a start. All of a sudden I had the strong urge to look out my window.

I got off the bed and walked over to the window. I looked out and saw Crystal climbing down. What was wrong with this girl? We just moved here and she already has somewhere to go. Well, not today Crystal. I quickly changed into jeans and put on my sneakers, of course, and went after Crystal. Unfortunately, I was too late. Crystal had already went into a building. A building inside an ally. Her fascination with allys was started to freak me out.

I decided to just give and go back home...again. I turned on my heels and took about ten steps before a voice rang out behind me. "What is a beauty like you doing out here this late?" the voice said. I didn't bother turning around, I just kept on walking. "Hey" the voice said and grabbed my hand. The moment he did that I spen around and hit him on the nose with my free hand, making him let go of my other hand.

The man let out a line of curses. Before I could run for it he grabbed both my hands this time. I kicked him where it hurt and he let go. I started to run again. "Why does my life have to be so messed up? Someone please end this misery" I muttered as I was running. All of a sudden I ran straight into a hard chest. In the blink of an eye I was held tightly against the wall with my head tilted to the side. I struggled to get free but the person was juat too strong. I looked up to glare at whoever it was that was that strong. It was a guy that looked about 22-25. But then again I could be wrong.

He had long pitch black hair and...and he had red eyes. How could anyone have red eyes? Unless it's contacts. That was a definite possibility. Also he was unnaturally pale. He was smirking at me. "Hey guy. Do you mind letting go?" I said. "Why should i? You said you wanted someone to end your misery" he said in a low, unusual voice. "Well I wasn't serious so just let go right now. I need to get home" I said. "Okay then. Let's go" he said. "Let's go? What do you mean by le-" but before I could finish my sentence he interrupted me by whispering "sleep" into my ear.

I had a very dizzy feeling and my head started to hurt excruciatingly. Before I knew it, I blacked out. The next time I woke up, I tried to sit up but was greeted by a sharp pain in my head, making me lay back down. My eyes scanned my surroundings. I know I moved into a new house, but this looks NOTHING like my bedroom. Then it hit me. The guy from the ally. He probably brought me here. Ignoring the sharp pain in my head, I got off the bed and ran to the closest door I saw. I put my hand on the door handle and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. I started to pound on the door. "Hey! Guy! Get me out of here NOW! Open this damn door!" I yelled.

I door to my right in the bedroom opened and stea poured out. The steam cleared out and the guy was standing right there, in nothing but a towel tied securely around his waist, looking quite annoyed. "What is your problem!" he said. "Take me back home NOW!" I said. "You're not going back home. You're staying here. You're going to go back on the bed and quietly wait for me. understand?" he said. I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you would like it if I forced you. So just make it easy on urself and do as I say" he said.

His voice had a bone chilling tone to it that made me shiver. I reluctantly did as he said and got on the bed to wait for him to come out of the walk-in closet. He came back out dressed in loose black pants and a black button down shirt. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. "My name's Edward" he said. I didn't say anything. I just stared at him. "Well are you going to tell me your name?" he said roughly. He peered at me. "Your real name" he added. There was no point in me lying about my name. "Bella" I said. "Guy" I started to say. "Edward" he corrected. "Yeah. Guy, I would really appreciate it if you take me back home right now. I don't remember ever telling you to bring me here" I said, crossing my arms.

Really, who gave him the permission to just bring me into an unknown house? The nerve! Okay, scrath the last piece out. "Actually, you gave me permission. You asked for someone, which is me, to end your misery" he said. "And you thought that I was serious? Do you get out much? And do you think that you're ending my misery by keeping me here? You know what, just take me home. Now" I said.

"You're not going back home. And if you try to run away, you would be commiting suicide because this is a whole different place. You would just die of starvasion. So just start feeling right at home" Edward said, smirking. What is he smirking about? And what does he mean by I'm not going back home? Funny. I'm getting out of here no matter what it takes. Seriously, no matter what it takes. "RAPE! SOMEBODY HELP! RAPE! RAPE!" I started to scream. I know, what a stupid thing it was. But maybe somebody would here me and really think that I was being raped. "RA-" I started to scream again, but Gabe covered my mouth with his hand.

I still tried to scream, even if the screams were muffled. Just then someone banged on the door from outside. "For goodness sake Edward, what is going on in there!" came a male's voice. Great. There were more people. "Nothing! Everything's under control" Edward said. He waited for a few seconds for the person to leave. "What was that for? That wasn't necessary" Edward said. "Get your hands off my mouth you freak" I tried to say, but Edward's hand was in the way. Instead, I smacked his hand off. Take me back home now or I'll start screaming again" I said.

"Tell me to take you back home one more time and you're done for" edward said. He had a slightly serious face on. I smirked. "Take me back home" I said. Before I could understand what was happening, Edward grabbed both my hands and held them with one had. He marched toward the door and flung it open. He carried me down four flights of stairs and into a dark hallway. I was kicking and screaming all the way to the hallway. He dragged me to the last door in the very end of the hallway, and opened the door. The room was pitch black. "No. You're not taking me in there are you?"

I asked, with a pang of fear coming over me. "You asked for it. I'll come check on you every now and then. You're staying in there until you stop demanding to go home" Edward said and pushed me into the room. "Oh and one more thing. You're not getting anything to eat" he said before slamming the door shut. "This should be interesting" I heard edward say from the other side of the door. "ASSHOLE!" I screamed. Edward laughed his way to wherever he was going.

He thinks that he can win. Hah. Hilarious. He expects meto stop demanding to go home. That's never going to happen. But then again, I would be in this dark room for a VERY long time. With nothing to eat. I swallowed hard. About 45 minutes later Edward returned. I shielded my eyes from the little light that rushed in with my hands. In Edward's hands was a plate of delicious smelling food. "Are you ready to stay here?" he asked. I pushed my hunger behind me. "Nope" I said. Edward shrugged and closed the door. Aw man. Bye-bye to dinner. I sighed and closed my eyes. The best thing to do now is sleep.

And that was what I did. The next day, or at least I thought it was the next day, edward came back. Still with food in his hands. "Now?" he said. "Good bye" I replied. He shook his head and left again. It continued like this for about three days. That was too much for me. I was STARVING. On the fourth day Edward opened the door again. "You know, all you have to do is say yes. You're starving yourself" he said.

His voice held anger and pity. I lazily looked up at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but passed out at the process. I woke up to find myself in a familiar room. The room I had first found myself in. I looked around the room for the asshole that almost killed me. He was leaning against the wall to my left with his arms crossed across his chest. I was about to say something, but stopped when I noticed someone else to my right out of the corner of my eyes. I looked over to him. He had black hair like edward's, but his didn't cover any eye like Edward's did. Also, his hair was slightly shorter.

He was pale like edward. His eyes were also red. What was up with these guys and red contacts? He had an annoyed look on his face, and he was in the same stance as Edward was, with eyes arms crossed across his chest and all. He looked a lot like edward, except he looked slightly older. "Way to go Edward. You know that she would have died right?" he said. His voice was familiar. He was the guy that was outside of Edward's room the other day. What? She was stubborn. It was her fault" edward said. "She had it coming" he said.

"You know, you're talking about me as if I'm not here. And TAKE ME BACK-" I started. "If you say it, you're going BACK to that room and FOR GOOD. You could die there for all I care" edward said. He looked angry. "I advise you to just drop it" the edward look-alike guy said to me. I sighed. I could take that advise. "I'm going back to Jess. And do not disturb me" edward look-alike said. Before he left the room, he said "By the way, name's Tristan. I'm edward 's older brother". After Tristan left, edward got on the bed next to me. I shifted as far away as I could go. edward laughed. He moved in closer and held my waist, tight. He turned me around so I was looking at him. He was incredibly close. "Get your hands off me and back off' I said. "Isn't this love Bella? You and I, don't you think we are such beautiful lovers?" edward said, grinning.

"What! You're freaking me out here. Let go!" I said, trying to push his hands away, but they wouldn't budge. What was wrong with him? Lovers? Me? Him? Never. "Don't you feel the connection? Now come over here and give me a long, good kiss" he said. When he saw my expression, he started to laugh hysterically. He moved over to the other side of the bed. I let out a sigh of relief. He was just messing with me. My eyes fluttered open. I didn't know what time I fell asleep. Oh no. I bet I slept too late. Great. Late for school. What am I going to do? I have to get up right... wait a minute. I slowly looked to my right to see edward sleeping next to me on the bed. This isn't my house. No school. Remember that Bella. I smirked devilishly and hit edward hard on the head. He didn't move. I moved my mouth very close to his ear. "WAKE UP!" I screamed. He still didn't move. I smacked his arm. He didn't wake up. "edward?" I said, shaking his shoulder. Fear started to come pver me. I put my ear on his chest to listen for a heartbeat. None. I put my index finger on his wrist, looking for a pulse. Nothing. I tried that with his neck. Still no pulse. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. I killed him in my sleep. This is bad. Really bad. I must have killed him in my sleep. Yeah. That's probably right. I have to get help. I got off the bed and ran out of the room. I came to the first room I saw. It had Tristan's name in bold letters,and underneath his name was 'and Jess'. But it looked like 'and Jess' was just carved in not too long ago. I pounded on the door with my fist. "Tristan! Help! Edward is dead!" I screamed. No reply. I then saw a staicase leading downstairs, and I dashed for it. I ran down the stairs into another floor. In front of me was a large door.

I opened the door with great difficulty and went outside. "AHHHHH!" I screamed and ran back inside, shutting the door. I really was in the middle of nowhere. There was just endless grass outside. I ran back upstairs to edward's room. I walked ovre to the heavy curtain covering the window and opened it a little. I needed to get another look of outside. It was frightening. Nothing. Nothing at all but grass. Outside was gold and red from the setting sun. I stood there looking out the window, watching the sun set. I didn't realize it when night came. "What are you doing?" Edward's voice came from behind me. I jumped from surprise. I crossed my index fingers to make cross. "Stay away from me. You're dead. I know you are" I said. I know that I looked insane, but who cares? The guy was dead just now. He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're crazy" he simply said. "What! How dare you call me crazy? You were dead just now. You couldn't have magically come alive" I said. This moronic freak dares to call me crazy. Wait till I get my hands on him. I'll make sure he's REALLY dead this time. And he STAYS dead. "If I look alive,if I'm talking to you, then I must be alive" edward said to me, like he was talking to a child. "But your heart wasn't beating. And you had no pulse" I said in confusion.

"Like I said before, if I'm talking to you right now, then I'm alive" Edward said. "Okay then. Let me listen to your heartbeat and feel your pulse" I said. I wasn't giving up that easily. "Go ahead" edward replied in a tired tone. I carefully walked over to him and paused for a few seconds before putting my ear on his chest to listen for a heartbeat. I heard none. No hearbeat. I gasped. I put my index finger on his neck, and I felt no pulse.

I did the same to his rist and still felt no pulse. I backed away from him. "You have no hearbeat and no pulse. How are you alive?" I asked. "Simple. I'm not alive" he said. "But you just said that you're alive" I siad. This whole thing was really starting to hurt my brain. "I'm alive, but not alive. Undead" Edward said. "But that's impossible" I replied.

What does he mean? You can't be alive and dead at the same time. "It seems you're too slow to understand something as simple as that. I'll just tell you straight up then. I'm a vampire" edward said. He just insulted me! He just called me slow! Oh no you don't you... wait wait wait. Did he just say that he's a vampire? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. "I thought that you were crazy before. But now I know you are. Vampires don't exist" I said.

Edward just shook his head. He opened his mouth, and his canines extended to an impossible length. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I started to scream, but edward ran over to me at an impossible speed and clapped his hand over my mouth. "Shut it" he said, in a weird voice. His voice was low and sounded dangerous. "I...I don't believe this" I barely whispered. "Do you want proof? I'll gladly give you proof" Edward said in his weird voice and lowered his fangs to my neck.

He removed his hand from my mouth and held the back of my neck. His fangs brushed my neck and my heart stopped for a second. "N-no. I don't want proof. I b-believe you" I said. "Really?" Edward whispered tauntingly into my ear as he held my waist and brought me closer to him. My heart skipped a bit. "Edward? Please let go of me" I said, nervously. "Je ne veux pas , mon doux" was his reply. Eh? Since when did he start speaking French? And did he just call me his sweet? I took French in school so I know that he just said 'I don't want to, my sweet'. "edward? You speak French?" I asked. "Occasionally, ma perle" Edward replied, holding me closer to him. "Edward, are you okay?" I asked. He was freaking me out again.

**Writer Comments: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and I will be posting another part as soon as I finish reading it over. Thank you for your time and try to tell me as much as you can to help me make this story better. Please review!**

**Bella**


	2. Hate

Edward looked deeply into my eyes

Edward looked deeply into my eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, ma perle" he replied, his eyes still boring into mine. He carried me bridal style over to the bed and sat on it. He sat me on his lap. I couldn't undertand why I wasn't doing anything but following Edward along. It was not like me. Edward slowly took off my shirt, not losing contact with my eyes. He ran his lips from my chest up to my neck and to my ear. "Why aren't you oppsoing to this, ma perle?" Edward whispered seductively into my ear. I shivered. Edward took me off his lap and laid me on my back on the bed. He laid next to me on the bed, still not breaking contact with my eyes. He snapped his fingers across my face. I snapped out of the trance. I blinked a couple of times, and looked down at myself. Where did my shirt go? " Edward! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled. Edward started to laugh. "I think I should do that more often" I said, then continued to laugh. I screamed out of anger and got untop of Edward. I know, wasn't a very good position. I started smacking and punching him. How could he? All of a sudden the door busted open and standing in the doorway was Tristan, looking as pised off as someone can ever be. "What happened now!" he said in anger. "I seduced her" Edward said, just before he received a punch on his head.

"Why would you do that? You're on this alone" Tristan said, then left the room. As I continued to hit Edward, I started to get seriously angry. How dare him? How could he do that? "How dare you! How dare you Edward!" I said in anger as I hit Gabe's chest. His expression slowly changed from amused to confused. "I didn't mean to make you that angry Bella. Calm down" Edward said. "Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down Edward? ou don't know how I feel right now. You don't know why I'm reacting like this!" I replied. I became exhausted and collapsed on Edward's chest, gripping his shoulder. The moment I did that, images started to run through my mind. Images and emotions. I saw a man with long black hair. My vision wasn't exactly clear though, so I couldn't really see good detail. But I was very sure about the black hair. He was yelling something at someone. I could only make out a few words, which were "Get out...handle this...interfare".

Then ever so slowly, I came back to present state. I let go of Edward 's shoulders and jumped off him, landing on the floor. I was startled and confused. I looked up at Edward and saw that he had the same reaction I had because his eyes were wide and he was staring intently at me. "What...what just happened?" I whispered. "I don't know" Edward replied in a low voice. I shook my head in puzzlement and hugged my knees to my chest. "I'll be right back" Edward mumbled. He looked back at me one more time before walking through the door.

Edward 'S P.O.V

I was in deep thought as I made my way to Tristan's room. Could this be? Is it possible that Bella carries the gift? No. That's impossible. I should have sensed that from the first time I met her. I sighed as I reached Tristan's room. I impatiently knocked on the door. "What do you want Edward!" came Tristan's annoyed voice. "Just open the damn door" I replied. There was some movements and noise from Tristan's room, then the sound of someone unlocking the door. Tristan opened the door only about an inch. "What is it?" he said. "It's Bella" I replied. "What did you do to her now?" Tristan asked.

Why is he assuming that I did something to her? "I didn't do anything to her. Look, can I come in?" I said. "Um, well..." Tristan began. "It's alright Tris. He can come in" Jessica's voice came from inside Tristan's room. I should have know. It's a surprise they haven't conceived any children. I shook my head as I followed Tristan into his room. I pulled out his computer chair and sat on it, while Tristan sat on his bed neck to Jess. "Go on" he said. "Okay. You are aware that I uh...seduced bella. Well, she wasn't very happy with that, and started to hit me out of anger. She then got exhausted and collapsed on my chest, gripping my shoulder. The moment she did that, I started to see a vision about a significant event in her past. It was about her and her boyfriend.

She followed him to his house and into his bedroom. He wanted to sleep with her, but she wasn't ready for it. He then attempted to seduce her into sleeping with him, and almost succeeded. But luckily for Bella, her boyfriend's mother arrived home at that moment. That is all I saw before the vision disappeared" I explained to Tristan and Jess. "Wow. You saw all that in result of her having physical contact with you?" Tristan said. "Yes. And when the vision was over, she had a shocked and confused expression and she jumped off me. I think that she saw a vision about me. I think she has the gift Tristan" I said. That was the only reasonable explanation. "I don't know Edward. Are you sure? I mean, it could just be something you did" Tristan said.

"I know. But still, it could be that she has the gift. We should all watch for any clues" I said. "Yeah. Oh and by the way, Jenna's coming over. Either today or tomorrow" Tristan said. "Okay. I guess I have to get Bella her own room. I don't think that Jenna's going to be very happy if she finds Bella in my room" I said. "I'm coming to visit Bella soon" Jess said just before I closed the door. I headed back to my room.

NORMAL P.O.V

I was in deep thought and so I didn't notice when Edward came into the room. His voice broke my thoughts. "I'll have to get you your own room" he said. Finally! "Thank you thank you thank you!" I said. "Well I see you're excited. Come on" Edward said, smiling, then went out the room. I hurried after him. We walked down a long hallway until he stopped in front of a door, then opened it for me. It was beautiful inside. At least it was to me. Not too flashy, which was the reason I found it beautiful. Not like my causin's hot pink room. I shuddered at the memory. "Well, this is your room" Edward said. I nodded. He grabbed my waist and pushed me into the room, then closed the door. "What was that for!" I called through the door. Edward only laughed. I sighed and walked over to my bed, then plopped myself on it. A couple of minutes later a knock came at the door. " Edward, if that's you, get lost" I said. I heard a giggle. Okay, not Edward. "It's not Edward. It's Jessica. Can I come in?" a girl said. I hesitated for a moment. "Yeah sure" I said. A beautiful girl with long, straight light brown hair came in. So Jessica and I were in my room. I was laying on my bed while she sat down beside my bed on the floor.

I was listening to her ramble on about Tristan. Talk about obsessed. "I love Tristan so much because he's so caring. But then he's over-protective. He almost killed this guy who was helping me put my necklace on. He thought the guy was choking me!" Jess said. I laughed a little. Jessica isn't all that bad. She thinks just like me, but she doesn't act like me. But I still like her. Which is a change considering the fact that I don't like more than half the people I know. It's not my fault. It's just that I can see right through their fake "kind" act. Soon Jessica stopped talking and sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked. Probably got tired of listening to herself talk on and on and on. " Edward 's girlfriend, Jenna, is coming over today. She's very pretty. Long strawberry blonde hair and deep green eyes. No wonder Edward is so crazy about her" Jess said. "Really? He's crazy about her? Tell me about her" I said, getting curious about this "Jenna" person.

I haven't met her yet and I'm already getting a bad vibe from her. "She's very nice and adores Edward " Jess said, putting a little more emphasis on "adores". "Must be the reason he's crazy about her" I mumbled. Jess was about to continue talking when someone knocked on the door. "Jess are you in there?" Edward called from the other side of the door. "Yes. What is it?" Jess replied. "Jenna's here. Come to the living room...and bring Bella with you" he said. He sounded a little annoyed when it came to the Bella part. Oh well. I don't like you either you good for nothing son of a... okay. I guess I should stop there. "Come on let's go" Jess said, grabbing my hand and dragging me off the bed. They dragged me all the way to the living room. What's up with these vampires and dragging people? "Hi Jenna" Jess said to this girl that fit the description Jess gave me.

She was standing up, with Edward 's arm wrapped around her waist. "Hey Jess. So glad to see you again" Jenna replied, smiling. I raised an eyebrow. Just then I noticed a guy with longish dirty-blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He looked a lot like Jenna, except older. He wasn't as tall as Edward, but he was still pretty tall. He saw me looking and winked at me. I smirked and turned away. "Oh hey Blake. Didn't see you" Jess said. "Hey" Blake replied, smiling. "Come, I'll take you to your room" Tristan, who was next to Blake, said. Blake followed Tristan out the room. "I'm gonna go to my room" Jeess whispered to me, then left. So I was left with Edward and Jenna. "You must be Bella. Edward has told me a lot about you" Jenna said, smiling. "I bet he has" I said, glaring at Edward. He returned the glare.

"So, you're a human in a house of vampires. You don't look so terrified" Jenna said, still with her fake smile. I was still getting a bad vibe from her. "That's because I'm obviously not terrified" I replied, emphasizing "obviously". The smile on Jenna's face disappeared. About time! Didn't her jaw hurt from smiling so long? Edward saw the change in Jenna's expression and he glared at me. I glared back. "Excuse us" Edward said to Jenna, then grabbed my arm. He pulled me out the room, just outside the door. "I am sick and tired of you people dragging me everywhere!" I said in annoyance to Edward. That's when I realized that he had a very dangerous look on his face. What did I do now? "I am going to tell you this only once. BE NICE to Jenna. She didn't do anything to you" Edward said. I pouted and crossed my arms around my chest. I bet I looked like a little kid. "I don't like her" I said. "You have problems" Edward growled at me. "And you don't?" I said, angry at his insult.

"You're the one that thinks that you're a vampire" I said without thinking. I bit my lip right after saying that. Before I knew it I was shoved hard against the wall with Edward 's arm pressed tightly agaisnt my neck. I swallowed hard. At least I would've, if I could. Edward grew his fangs. "I guess I didn't give you enough proof the last time. But don't worry, you'll get your proof for sure this time" Edward growled into my ear. I shivered. He removed his hand from my neck and roughly tilted my head to the side, revealing my neck. "P-please don't. Please" I pleaded. Oh no. He's going to bite. He's going to drain me completely. I'm gonna die. Goodbye world, nice existing for a short while.

Edward 's fangs pierced my neck, and opened my mouth to let out an ear-shattering scream, but Edward saw that coming and clapped his hand over my mouth, making my scream muffled. He started to draw blood from me, but was stopped not even five seconds into draining me, which I was very glad about. " Edward, love? What's going on?" Jenna's voice came from inside the living room. Edward groaned against my neck and pulled back. He retracted his fangs. "You were lucky this time. But I promise you this, the next time I'll make sure your skin is cold as ice and you're as pale as the moon before I get my fangs off you" Edward growled, then held the handle of the living room door.

"Au revoir, ma perle" he said before going into the living room. Oh I HATE HIM!! I hate him I hate him I hate him! He bit me! When I get my hands on my, which is most likely never, I'm going to make him wish he never tried to "end my misery". I'ld much rather have ten clones of my parents screaming in my ears than let him "end my misery". I held the spot that Edward bit me and stomped my way to my room. I opened my door and was about to go in when Jess came from around the corner. "Hey Bella hold up" she said, walking over to me. I stomped into my room and left the door open for her. I plopped myself on the bed and burried my face in the pillow, letting out a muffled scream. "Well, I see your meeting with Jenna went well" Jess said sarcastically. "What happened?" she asked. "That idiot! That moron! That piece of shit friggin' bit me!" I shrieked, punching the pillow.

" Edward " Jess muttered. "Lemme see" she said. I showed her my neck and she cursed. "You're lucky he didn't drain you" she said. My reply was a groan. "Ya see, um, I would heal you, but it wouldn't look right" Jess said nervously. "Oh really? HEALING my punctured NECK wouldn't look right, but a so-called vampire BITING me looks perfectly NORMAL!" I said out of anger that wasn't at all directed at Jess. She frowned. "You don't understand. I have to LICK your neck" she said. There was a long silence. "Oh. That makes sense" I said. "Lemme see if I can get Tristan to do it" she said, then was gone before I could protest against the idea.

"You just have to let him do it if you want this pain to be gone." I waited and waited and WAITED for Jess to return with Tristan. Finally when I got tired of waiting, I decided to go check on what's holding them. Hopefully it isn't a makeout battle. I got off the bed and went out the room. I started to head forthe direction on Tristan's room when someone came down the corner. It was Blake. He gave me a sexy smirk when he saw me. He advanced towards me. I returned his smirk and raised an eyebrow. When he got to me he moved in closer than necessary. "Finally. I get to see this beautiful face again" he whispered.

"Thanks. I would really love to continue this little conversation, but I have an aching neck because of a certain VAMPIRE, and I nee..." I trailed of. I was consumed with a feeling of disgust, and then right after that relief from the pain of my neck. Blake had ran his tongue across the two puncture holes on my neck right when I was at the middle of my sentence! I didn't know if I should start screaming at him or if I should thank him. "Better?" he asked. I slowly nodded my head. "Good" he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and bringing me closer to him. What was he doing? I hope he isn't trying to seduce me. Or maybe he just healed me because he wanted to drain me, knowing that he did all the draning.

Whichever one it was it didn't matter. Neither sounded good. Blake ran his hand through my hair and brushed my bottom lip with his index finger. "At first sight of you I was automatically attracted to you" he said in a low voice. I was freaked out. I wasn't freaked out because of what he was doing. No. That wasn't it. I was freaked out because I wasn't doing ANYTHING about it. And the scary part is that I had control over myself. Meaning he wasn't seducing me. I was too busy trying to figure out why I wasn't doing anything about Blake's little "closeness" and didn't notice his face getting closer to mine.


	3. Unexplained Atraction

**I only have one review so far! Come on people!! Of all 92 hits and 78 wisitors I get one review? Is my story that bad? Please review!!  
Also, here is a song that I thought would go along just lovely:**

_**we were strangers,  
starting out on a journey.  
never dreaming,  
what we'd have to go through.  
now here we are,  
and i'm suddenly standin,  
at the begining with you.**_

**Please read and review and when I finish this story I will have a lot more short stories.**

**Bella**

When I finally came back to reality his lips were pressed against mine and both his arms were around my waist. "You don't seem to like the sister but you certainly look like you got a thing for the brother" Jess' voice came from ahead of us. This isn't good. Okay. How do you explain to someone that something specific that you did wasn't as it seemed, when the person had every proof that it WAS as it seemed? I hope that didn't confuse you. Well, that's what I'm going through now. With Jessica.

She just wouldn't believe me when I told her that I have absolutely NO feelings for Blake. Which is the truth. I have no feelings at all for Blake. But he is cute though. No, hot. I mean, those eyes of his. Wow. Okay, okay. So maybe I like Blake a little. Just a little. And that's final. So anyways, back to the problem. I'm in my room, trying to explain to Jessica about the little Blake incident. "Come on Bella. You two were KISSING. If you didn't like him, you wouldn't have let him kiss you" Jess said. "Jessica. I do NOT like Blake. I didn't know that he was going to kiss me. I wasn't paying attention" I said, getting tired of saying the same words over and over and over again.

"So you're saying you don't like him just a tiny bit?" Jess said, with hope in her eyes. I thought about my reply for a while. Finally, I sighed. Hey, I gotta be truthful. "I like him a little. But that's it" I said. "I knew it!" Jess said, jumping up. I laughed and shook my head. "Well, I gotta go meet Tris" Jess said, walking over to the door. "Jess, do vampires get pregnant?" I asked Jess. Yes, yes, it was a random question. But there was a reason for it. "Yeah. Why did you ask?" Jess said with a confused face. "Um, you see...you and Tristan are always together...and I'm wondering..." I trailed off.

"Bella! No. I'm not pregnant" Jess said, shaking her head. "Bye Bella" she said as she left and closed the door behind her. After staying on my bed for a while I decided to do some exploring in the house. I flew off my bed and went out the room. On my way down the hallway I passed Tristan's room, Jessica's room, and Jenna's room. I really didn't want to go into any of those rooms. I came across a door I haven't seen before, and the door didn't have any name or names on it. I figured it was a store room or a library or something. Without any second thoughts I opened the door and went in. The lights were turned off. I pushed the door, almost closing it. Then I turned on the light switch. I gasped and stepped back, completely closing the door when I saw that someone was inside the room.

And that person just HAD to be BLAKE! He had his arms over his face, trying to shield his eyes from the light. When he got used to the light he looked over at my direction to see who the intruder was. He smiled when he saw that it was me. "Uh, sorry about that" I said, trying to get the door open. I just HAD to be nosy. "No no. It's no problem at all" Blake said, getting off the bed and walking toward me. I gulped and backed up against the door. In an instant Blake was in front of and had me pinned against the door. I tried to move back, but the door was kinda preventing that. "I'm not gonna kill you Bella. Don't be scared" Blake whispered into my ear, calming me a little. His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me in closer, making our faces incredibly close. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, then nuzzled my neck.

Yet again, I didn't stop him from doing whatever he was doing. But that didn't mean that I liked it. And it doesn't mean that I didn't like it. I was just blank. "I hope you wander in here more often" Blake said, smiling. "Ummm... I'm gonna go now" I said slowly, lifting my back off the door so I could open it. Blake let out a low chuckle. "Okay then" he said, then leaned down and kissed me. Yet again, without me seeing it coming. He pulled back and smiled. "Um, bye" I said, before openeing the door and rushing out. Outside Blake's room, I stopped and took a deep breath, then slowly let it out. Okay, never go into a room in a crazy "vampire's" house if you don't know who's room it is or who's in the room.

Keep that in mind, Bella. I continued down the hall thinking about Blake. It's just so weird. He just met me and all of a sudden he's kissing me whenever he sees me. He didn't even bother to find out if I have any feelings for him. Vampire love. Very complicated. My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of someone speaking french. I had a pretty good idea of who was talking. "...Demain. Bien l'oncle."Edwrad's voice came from down the corner. What's up with the French? He is ALWAYS speaking French. Wait a minute. If Edward was down the corner, then his room must be empty. Well that is if that fake pretty little angel Jenna isn't in there. But who cares, my clothes are in there. I bet Edward thought that I didn't notice what I was wearing.

I KNOW I wasn't wearing such tight pants and a halter top the first day I came into this hell. They're most likely Jenna's clothes. I slowly walked backwards until I was standing in front of Edward's room. I pressed my ear to the door to hear if someone, meaning Jenna, was in there. I didn't hear any sound, so I slowly opened the door about an inch and peeked in. Didn't see anyone. I opened the door wider and went in. I started heading for the walk-in closet but a cold hand gripping my wrist stopped me. Before I knew it I was slammed to the wall with a very hard body pressing against mine. This isn't good. "I've never seen anyone so desperate to die" the person pinning me growled into my ear. I knew it was a bad idea to go into Edward's room. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked harshly, looking at me with a stern face. Yep, it was Edward. Not that I hadn't figured that out from the beginning. "Simple. My clothes are in your room, and I want my clothes back" I replied to his question, nodding my head slowly as if he was too stupid to understand me. "Really? It took you that long to realize that you weren't wearing your own clothes? Wow. You are as stupid as I thought" Edward said. Oh no, he didn't. He just called me stupid. He is going to be sorry for saying that.

Not that I can do anything to him. I mean, I'm the one pinned to the wall here...by him. Okay, not helping much. "I know you did not just call me stupid, Edward" I said, glaring at him. "From what I recall, I just did. And from what I've observed about you, you can't do ANYTHING about it" Edward said, clamping his hand around my neck. "For goodness' sake Edward, I just want my clothes!" I choked out. I HATE Edward! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM! "Ah yes, you'r clothes" he said, releasing his grip on my neck. "It's in my closet" he said. I took a couple of seconds to glare at him, then headed for his closet. I was outraged when I saw my clothes just laying on the floor! That jerk really dosn't have any respect for me.

I marched into his closet and picked my clothes from the floor, then left his closet to leave his room. To my surprise Edward wasn't in his room anymore. "Good-for-nothing jackass. Thinks he scares me. Ha" I said to myself as I headed for the door. Just when I was about to grab the handle My was slammed into the wall...again. You know, I am tired of being slammed into the wall. It's annoying! "If you know what's best for you, perle, you would stop insulting me" Edward's voice said mockingly into my ear. Okay, I know that I did not see Edward when I came out of his closet.

Edward held my hip with one hand and started moving his other hand upward on my body. Aw come on! He's not going to seduce me again is he? "You know, you're very interesting, perle. You show stubbornness toward me even when you know that I can kill you in less than a second" Edward said, running his lips slowly from my ear to my neck. I felt a shiver run through my body. Edward's hand that was going up my body reacherd my face, and he brushed his fingers across my lips. He chuckled when my lips parted in invitation at the touch of his fingers. What was wrong with me? Edward moved his face closer to mine, and his lips were incredibly close to mine. I moved in to kiss him but he moved his lips to my cheek at the last moment. "So eager. But I'm not going to do that, ma perle" Edward whispered seductively into my ear.

He pressed his body closer to mine. He then put one of his legs between my legs. I pressed my body against his. He then started kissing from my jawline to my neck. I moaned a little when he kissed a soft spot. "Hmmm" he moaned, then nibbled on that spot. I grabbed his hair urged him to go on. He removed the hand that was on my hip and placed it under my shirt, on my back. He then started to move his hand all over my bare back. I arched my back at the feel of his hand. His hand was cold. Wonderfully cold. Suddenly he stopped nibbling on my neck and removed his hand from my back. "If I see you in my room again I won't hesitate to kill you" Edward growled into my ear. My senses then came back to me.

"You seduced me again! What is wrong with you?" I said in anger. "Ah, but I didn't seduce you perle" Edward said with a smirk that I wanted to smack out of his face. "WHat do you mean you didn't seduce me? You used you freaky "vampire" powers on me!" I said. "Ma perle, I didn't use any powers on you. It was all you" Edward said, still with the smirk. "You know what, I don't have time for this" I said shaking my head. I pushed Edward off me and got out of his room. What did he mean by 'it was all me'? There was no way I could have done that with him with nothing wrong with my brain. He was just fooling around with me. Yes, that's it. That has to be it. Right? I walked back to my room feeling very confused. Edward really had a way to mess with peoples' brains. Me, romancing with Edward. Yeah right. I opened my door, went in my room, and locked the door.

Not closed, locked. I don't want any disturbance. Finally, some peace. I ran to my bed and jumped on it. A couple of minutes later I was fast asleep. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" someone yelled into my ear. For now, that person is my greatest enemy. I pulled the pillow from under my head and pressed it on top of my head, covering my ears. Suddenly the pillow was yanked from my hands and was hitting me REALLY HARD on the head. "OW!" I cried, rolling away from the pillow, resulting in me falling on the floor, hitting my head. Poor head of mine. I feel your pain, obviously. Right after my painful fall I heard hysterical laughter. I have a pretty good idea on who my laughing foe is. "YOU ARE BY FAR THE WORST PERSON I'VE EVER MET!" I yelled after picking myself up from the floor. "Thank you, thank you very much" Edward said, imitating the Elvis voice.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head with my hand. "We have to get going" Edward replied, back to his usual annoyed voice. "Going where?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Edward rolled his eyes. "We're going to my Uncle's for a week. It's traditional" Edward replied. "Oh" I said, sitting down on my bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your lazy ass up and pack some things. We're leaving in about an hour" Edward said, walking out of my room. I stuck my tongue out at him. He quickly turned around, and I pretended that I was fixing my shirt. Edward narrowed his eyes at me and gave me the 'I'm watching you' sign. Then he left. Got to shower first. I did all my morning routine, and then the packing began.

I was surprised to see that I had A LOT of clothes in my closet. About 25 minutes later I was done packing. I zipped up my luggage and jumped unto my bed. Finally, rest. Too bad my rest only lasted for a second. "Get out here right now or we're leaving you behind!" Edward called from outside my room. I let out a shriek of anger. "Get away!" I screamed. "Whatever. We're leaving" Edward said, and then he was gone. I quickly got off my bed and grabbed my luggage. I am NOT planning on staying in this house alone. I scurried out of my room and made my way to the living room. I only found Jess and Tristan in the living room.

"Where's the idiot and his fake puppet? Oh yeah, and the brother?" I asked. Jess giggled and Tristan smiled. "Outside" he replied. I nodded and followed Jess and Tristan outside. "AAAHHHHH!!" I screamed once I got outside. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Edward snarled, covering his ears with his hands. "Okay, I KNOW that the last time I was out here there was only grass" I said, with my eyes almost popping out of their sockets. What happened to all the grass? Why am I seeing streets and forests and occasional houses? This isn't right. Oh no. I'm going cuckoo. I'm cuckoo for coco puffs. Ha-ha. Okay, now I'm really going crazy. "In the eyes of retarded humans like you, at day this place looks like never-ending grass. But it looks like this by night" Edward said, walking over to two cars. They were the HOTTEST cars I've ever seen. My jaw dropped.

"So...beautiful" I said, walking slowly to one of the cars. I saw Edward roll his eyes from the corner of my eyes. But right now, I didn't care. "So, where're the keys?" I asked, with a large grin on my face. Tristan took something out of his pocket and shook it in front of my face. "Hand it over then" I said, trying to grab the keys from Tristan's hand. "No way am I letting you drive this car" Tristan said, tapping the top of the convertible we were next to. I pouted. "Why can't I drive?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. This isn't fair! Why can't I drive the cool car, huh? Is Tristan assuming that I can't drive? That is just absurd! You know what, I am an expert in driving. Honestly. Okay sure, I've hit one or two cars and a couple of poles, but I'm still a good driver, right? Don't answer that.

"I haven't known you long enough to know what you can and can't do, but I'm VERY sure that YOU CAN'T DRIVE" Tristan said, smirking. "Screw you" I muttered. "Okay, now that that's over, can we go now?" Jess said, looking very impatient. Edward got into the other car with Jenna, and Blake walked over to Tris, Jess, and I. Okay, scratch out Tris and Jess. He came straight to me, held my arm and pulled me to him. He pressed his lips against mine and gave me a deep kiss. He pulled away, winked at me, and then got into the car with Edward and Jenna. "Oooooooh" Jess crooned, nudging me at my side. I glared at her, making her giggle. Tristan just smirked. He got on the driver's side of the car while Jess got on the passenger's side. "Okay, this isn't fair" I said, pouting. "Get over it and get in the back" Tristan said.

I stuck my tongue out at him before getting in the back. "Finally!" I heard Edward sigh. He then started his car and began to drive. Tristan started our car and drove behind Edward. Soon, Tristan came up beside Edward's car. Edwrad saw this, and smirked. "It's on" he said, and then sped up. Tristan put down all the windows and immediately sped up our car also, making us go incredibly fast. "WHOO-HOO!" Tristan bellowed, making Jess and I laugh. "See ya at uncle's, little bro!" Tristan said when he came up beside Edward's car, and then he sped up even faster, making me fall back against the back of my seat. The car ride to Edward's uncle's was very long. Jess and I occasionally talked about random stuff, not caring if what we were talking about bothered Tristan or not.

Then suddenly Jess asked me a very private question. Well, maybe it wasn't that private, but it was still private. "So Bella, you still a virgin?" Jess asked. Tristan began to choke and I cleared my throat a couple of times. "Jess!" I whispered. "What?" "That's none of your business" "Oh come on, just tell me! Or is it because Tris is right here? Don't mind him, he's familiar with things like that" Jess said, making Tristan choked some more. "So, come on, tell me! You already know that I'm not, but I don't know about you" Jess said. I laughed nervously. "Well..." I began. "We're here!" Tristan's voice saved me from that situation.

"Oh great!" I said, rushing out of the car. The sight I saw sent my jaw dropping two stories down. Have you ever seen or imagined a mouse in front of an elephant? I'm not talking about the reaction the elephant would have here, I'm talking about the sight, I'm talking about the comparison. Well, that's how I feel right now, standing in front of a massive mansion! "Get moving human" Edward's voice came from behind me. I turned around and glared at him. "I have a name" I spat out at him. "Really? Well, I like calling you what you obviously are, which is a senseless, annoying, mental human. But I think dumbass will do" Edward replied, then walked past me, dragging two luggage's behind him. I threw a fist at Edward's back, but my wrist was caught before I hit him. I turned to glare at the person that prevented me from having my temporary joy. It was Jess. "Don't worry, I'll help you get him back once we get settled inside" she said, smiling.

I sighed and walked up to the doors of the house with Jess. Jess opened the huge double doors and we both walked inside. Five seconds later the other three came inside. "Ah, mes enfants sont finalement ici (meaning: Ah, my children are finally here)" a male voice came from the top of a beautiful stairway. My jaw dropped again for the second time when I saw the person coming down the stairs. He finally got to us and gave us a dazzling smile. Then he suddenly looked at me. "I don't believe I've seen you before" he said to me, with a slight, very cute French accent. "Your name is?" he asked, still smiling. A couple of seconds passed, and then I finally replied. "You... are... hot" was all that came out of my mouth. I know, crazy. But it was the truth! The man let out a sexy chuckle. "So are you, chere" he replied, taking my hand and kissing it.

"I can't believe this uncle. Why her? I'll find you another girl if you want!" Edward protested. "UNCLE!!" I screeched. "Yes, uncle. My uncle" Edward said, glaring at me. "But... how can he... that's not... he's so... young" I said in confusion. I know that sometimes your aunt or uncle could be younger than you or the same age, but that rarely happens. I mean, this guy looked only about 3-5 years older than edward and Tristan. "Didn't you tell her what I am?" Edward's uncle said to edward. "I did, uncle. She knows that we're all vampires" Edward replied. "What does that have to do with you being so young?" I asked, clueless. "I guess dumbass was a good name for you, then" I heard Edward mutter. "Okay that's it!" I yelled and lunged at Edward. But once again, I was stopped by someone.

"Let me at him!" I said, trying to get away from the strong grip around my waist. "You've just arrived. Don't you want to relax your muscles?" Edward's uncle whispered into my ear. I took a deep breath, and then slowly let it out. Edward's uncle took a couple of seconds to reassure himself that I was calm, then let me go. "Wow, Edward. Your uncle is kind, has manners, knows how to treat a lady, and has incredible good looks. Too bad you didn't inherit any of those things" I said, smirking. Okay, to tell you the truth, Edward inherited one of those things. I'll leave you to ponder on which one he inherited. I'm in the car with Tristan, Jessica, and Aleron, Tristan being the driver. Jessica had asked only me to go shopping with her, but unfortunately, everyone else found out and now they're also coming.

I sighed and looked out the window to the car driving alongside ours. How I hated everyone in that car. Well, except Blake. He's not that bad. Edward and Jenna on the other hand, I wish that they would just wake up early one day and get fried by the sun. Harsh, yes. But they are just so annoying! "Are you alright, chere?" Aleron's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He was forced to sit beside me in the back seat of the car. Poor Aleron. I flashed him a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine" I replied. Aleron didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah. I was just imagining how I want your nephew's death to be" I said, grinning now. Aleron looked uncomfortable. At least now he can leave me alone with my thoughts. About 5 to 10 minutes of silence went by until Jessica decided to brake the wonderful silence.

"You know Bella, you never answered my question" Jess said. "What question?" "The virgin question" "What virgin question?" I replied, although I already knew what she was going to say. "You never told me if you were a virgin or not" Jess said. Why can't she just let it go? Obviously I don't want to tell her. "That's personal, Jess" I replied in a tone that said 'drop it'. But it seemed that Jessica didn't get the message. "Oh come on. It's not that personal" Jess said, twisting around on her seat so she could see me. Why does she want to know so badly? I stayed silent to see if Jess would get bored and start another conversation. But she was still staring at me, waiting for an answer. When I got tired of the staring contest, I decided to finally tell her.

"Yes, I'm a virgin and I'm planning on staying a virgin. There. Happy now?" I said, rolling my eyes. A huge grin appeared on Jessica's face, making me raise an eyebrow. "That's exactly what I said to myself. But after two days with Tris, that thought was long forgotten" Jess said. "Jess!" Tristan snarled. Aleron chuckled. "What? It's true" Jess said, shrugging. I couldn't help letting out a laugh. For the rest of the car ride all four of us talked about random things and funny moments and I found out that Aleron disliked Jenna almost as much as I did. Well, I guess I just found out another reason why Aleron was wonderful. Soon, Edward's car pulled into a parking lot that was behind a huge building. Our car pulled up right next to Edward's. We all got out of both cars. I stretched and "accidentally" hit Jenna on the face. Edward glared at me, and I glared right back. As we started to head for the shopping building, I noticed that Edward was not in front of me like the others were.

That's when I felt my hair being tugged. I spinned around to see Edward walking innocently behind me. I narrowed my eyes at him and continued on walking. I ignored the constant pulling on my hair until we got to the front doors of the shopping place. My eyes lit up the moment we stepped through the doors and I saw the inside of the clothing shop. There were clothes everywhere! I know, what do you expect in a clothing shop? Jessica grabbed my arm and we went dashing away from the others. Poor Jenna, she has to shop with the boys. Not that I mind. Jessica and I went to the jeans section first. I found these really nice jeans that were ripped at the knees (which I thought was really cool). Of course, I took the jeans. Jess got a pair of black skinny jeans. We went to other sections and got a lot of clothes.

But my favorites were the pair of jeans with the ripped knees, a white long sleeve button-up shirt, a black vest, and a tie. Yep, it was a whole outfit. That's why I liked it! After that we went to a couple of other departments and I got a black magician hat to go with the outfit I got. So now we're in the jewelry department and Jess is going nuts! "How do you think this would look on me?" she asked, showing me a pretty expensive looking white pearl necklace. Before I got a chance to reply, she dropped the white pearl necklace and showed me a black pearl necklace. I thought the necklace looked very nice, and that's what I told Jess. I then ran off a couple of feet away from her before she could change her mind. I looked back at her and saw that a good looking guy and "magically" found his way to her and was helping her try on her necklace. He then started to talk to her.

I shook my head and smiled. Hey, Jess is pretty. What guy in their right mind wouldn't want to flirt with her, seeing that she was alone? I turned my attention back to the silver necklace I was looking at and saw a not-so-happy looking Tristan looking the direction I had just turned away from. I had a strong feeling that this was not going to turn out good. I slowly looked back and Jess and the guy and saw that he was getting too close to her. But Tristan lost it when he attempted to put an arm around her. He started heading toward Jess and the guy. I got in front of him to stop him, but he just merely pushed me aside. That's the bad thing about being a human. You're weak and useless. I'm not saying that I'm useless though. Of course I'm not useless. I'm useful for many things. Okay, that did not come out right.

Anyway, Tristan stormed off to Jess and the guy, and without any warning, he hit the guy square in the face. The guy's nose started to bleed. "Tristan, what is wrong with you!" Jess screamed at Tristan. "Why was he touching you?" Tristan replied, his voice just as loud as Jess. "What is going on?" Aleron asked from beside me. I didn't realize when he got over here. It turned out that the others were looking for Jess and I, and well, they found us. "Some guy was flirting with Jess and Tristan got mad" I simply said, with a bored expression on my face. Aleron nodded. "You just over-react to simple things too much!" Jess' voice rang out. "How else am I supposed to react when I see some guy touching my girlfriend?" Tristan replied. Their argument went on for a while until Jess walked away from Tristan and came to us.

"Let's go" she said. I could hear the venom in her voice. Note to self. Never get Jessica angry. So we paid for everything we bought and headed back home. Yes, home. I guess I better start calling it that. Home. My new home. When we got home, Jess took her shopping bags and stormed into the house without saying anything to anyone. I glanced over at Tristan and saw that his head was down. Poor lovers. They're having a fight over something so stupid. Like I said before, vampire love, so complicated. Grabbing my bags, I walked over to Tristan while the others went into the house. "She's just too hot to be fighting with" I said. Tristan looked at me and smiled. "Go on, go get your woman. She's waiting for you" I said, returning Tristan's smile. He ruffled my hair, then went inside. I quickly followed behind. NOBODY is catching me out here BY MYSELF. I went into my room and unloaded my bags. When I was done, I plopped on my bed in exhaustion. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked. Can't I at least just have one moment of rest without being disturbed? "It's Jess. Can I come in?" Jess said from the other side of the door. She sounded pretty happy. She must have worked things out with Tristan. "Yeah sure" I replied. Jess came into the room in a two piece dark blue bikini. She had a folded towel draped on her arm. I cocked an eyebrow. What was this all about? "Ummm... " was all I said. Jess giggled. "Hurry up and change into a swimsuit! Everyone's at the pool!" she said. She started to push me to my closet. She opened the door and pushed me inside, then closed the door. Might as well start looking for a swimsuit. After a short while I found a new two piece black and red bikini. I quickly put it on, grabbed a towel, and went out of the closet, into the bedroom.

Jess was still in there, waiting for me. Her eyes widened when she saw me. "You look... wow! You're gonna get all the guys drooling in the pool" Jess said, with a huge smile on her face. I just rolled my eyes. I don't look that great now. Though I'm very sure that my bikini top is well filled up. Maybe I'll need to call the restriction order on Blake. Jess lead me through a long hall-way until she stopped in front of large double-doors. "This is gonna be so much fun!" she squealed, then pulled the door open. My jaw dropped at the first sight I saw. Hotness. Sexiness. Those words played over and over in my head. Before I could get too carried away in my beautiful thoughts, I realized what I was doing and snapped out of it. Okay, something is seriously wrong with me. This is Edward I'm talking about. Psycho vampire who I hate.

Certainly not who I drool over. "Oh great. This should be really fun" Edward said, rolling his eyes, before jumping into the pool. I should be fuming at his comment. I should be attacking him. Throwing him into the sunlight until there's nothing but cold ashes left. But I didn't do any of that. I was smirking. He thought that I didn't see it. He thought I didn't see him looking at me the wrong way. Hey, it's not his fault. He just couldn't handle the sexiness. Haha. Sexiness. Hey everybody, I'm so sexy. Sexy me. Sexy Bella. Se- WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!! Getting back to reality, I realized that Jess was already in the pool. She was between Tristan's legs. Tristan was sitting on the marble floor, his legs inside the pool. I walked over to the pool area and got inside the pool. Before I knew it I found myself in Blake's arms. I wouldn't mind this very much, except that I had to watch Edward and Jenna make out directly in front of me. Oh, the joy.

Just then Aleron came through the doors and walked over to us. "Okay, something is very wrong with this picture" Aleron said, crossing his arms. Poor Aleron. He's the only one without a sweetheart. "It's your fault you don't have a girl, Uncle. You always meet girls at clubs, but forget to bring them home" Edward said. Aleron glared at him. He bent low, grabbed Edward's ear, and whispered something to him. If I didn't know better I would think he said "No ice-cream for you." But of course, that's just ridiculous. But Edward does have a pleading look on his face. Anyway, Aleron got into the pool and had a dazed look on his face. "Actually, I did bring a girl home, Be- um, Edward" Aleron said. This caught everyone's attention. "Really?" Edward said, with a look of curiosity on his face. "She was very beautiful. I met her at the club. Mon amour, mon Cristal. She is different from all the other girls I've met. I started seeing her about a week ago. But since you people arrived, I've not been seeing her" Aleron said.

Wow. He sounds pretty serious about this girl. And I haven't gotten a bad vibe from her yet. Maybe I'll like her if I ever get to meet her. "Please don't tell me you're in love, Uncle" Edward said, shaking his head. Aleron frowned. "And what if I told you I was?" he replied. "Let me guess. She's a human" Edward said. "Yes she is. A very special one. She reminds me of young Isabella over here" Aleron said. I cocked an eyebrow. Please, she can't be that special. After a while in the pool, we all got out and went into our rooms to wash up and change. When I was done with that, I got dressed and got on my bed.

I was pretty tired. I know, I know. How in the world am I tired? I just came from the pool. But let me tell you, relaxing is not as easy as it sounds. It takes a lot of hard work. Believe me. You know, I'm starting to think that the vampires in this house are watching my every move so they can know when I'm about to get some rest. I don't think that there's any other explanation for why they ALWAYS DISTURB ME WHENEVER I'M ON MY BED!! Yes, someone was knocking. "Who is it?" I called. "It's Jess" the person replied. What does she want now? Not that I don't enjoy her company. "Come in" I said. Jess came into the room with a very wide grin on her face. What is it this time? "Guess what" Jess said. "I don't know, what?" I replied. "We're gonna have a party!" Jess said. A smile slowly spread on my face. I likey. Jess grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed.

**Come on now, you read the story now go and review.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the rights to Twilight or any characters. PLease read the story thought because it takes a lot of my time.  
I really hoped you liked it and I will have another chapter later tonight or tomorow.**


	4. Attraction Explained!

**Hey I hope you guys like this one!! This is my longest one with a total of 8,443 words!! I'm not sure if this is the end of this one, or if I am going to start a sequel. I will probably start a sequel though.  
Let me know if you have any ideas for a sequel name!! In a Review  
Read and review and enjoy!!  
xxoo  
Bella**

* * *

"Let's go!" she said, dragging me downstairs to the living room. I was surprised when I saw that a little corner for karaoke was all set up. This should be interesting. Everybody was downstairs except for Aleron and Tristan. About a minute later they both came downstairs. Aleron had car keys in his hand. "We will go and buy the drinks. I have a lot at home but they're for me alone" Aleron said. Tristan went out the front doors and Aleron was about to do the same, but he was stopped by Edward. Edward looked a little uneasy.

He walked over to Aleron, looking left and right. He whispered something to Aleron which made Aleron smirk. "So you think that I did not mean it when I said that you were not getting any ice-cream" Aleron said, shaking his head. "Why, Uncle, why! I had a reason for WHISPERING it to you. It meant that you weren't supposed to say it out loud!" Edward said, banging his head against the wall. "Oh... Sorry. I will get you your ice-cream to make up for it. I will even buy the colorful sprinkles" Aleron said. At that moment Edward looked like he was going to kill Aleron. "Just leave" he said, pointing out the door. Aleron was going to say something else, but Edward slammed the door on his face.

He turned around to see me laughing my ass off. I wiped a tear from my eye. "Shut up!" he yelled. About 30 minutes later Aleron and Tristan returned with about four bags each on their arms. Edward and I went to help them unload. "Hey Edward, I think these belong to you" I said, passing the vanilla flavored ice-cream and a bottle of sprinkles to him. I controlled myself and did not laugh. I saw that the others were trying to control themselves also. Aleron, of course, had no idea why our faces were so red. He just continued to unload the... the... alcohol? I quickly looked into my bag and saw that everything inside was alcohol. I really likey. Jessica and I arranged the drinks on the rather large table in the living room, next to the glass cups.

The whole time I was arranging the drinks, I had a very wide grin on my face. Yes, it was because of all the alcohol that was in front of me. Alcohol just gets me so excited. Yes, I've had a lot of alcohol in my 17 3/4 years. But I'm not addicted though. At least I think I'm not. But what stops me from being completely excited is the thought of having a party with only seven people. I mean, what would we do? Yes, we would drink some alcohol. But what are we supposed to do after that? I guess I'll just have to wait and see. "All done" Jess said when we finished setting up the table. She plopped herself on Tristan's lap. I stretched myself, then sat next to Blake. Edward and Jenna shared a couch, of course. Aleron was sitting all by himself. Poor him. All of a sudden Jessica jumped up and clapped her hands together. She had a huge grin on her face. "Well, let the karaoke begin!" she said. I smiled. Let's see how this goes. I would really love to see Edward sing. He woulld look really stupid. Not that he doesn't look stupid already.

I mean, he's the stupidest person I've ever met. Yep. Stupid. Stupid Edward. Ditzy edward. Ha-ha, ditzy Edward. Crackhead Edward. Yeah, that's what he is. A crackhead. "I think Ed-" I started to say, but was cut off by a very annoying blonde that I would really like to stake. "I wanna go first!" Jenna chirped, jumping up, which made her piece of cloth she calls a skirt fly up. Slut. Hore. Slore. Yeah, that's it. Slore. "Whoops" Jenna said, giggling, then winking at Edward. "You know, if you want to be screwed that bad, you should just go to your room with the imbecile you call a boyfriend and nobody will miss you" I said carelessly. There's been way too much peace going on with Edwadrd and I and I think that it's about time something started.

I can't stand the peace, man. I knew that my plan worked when I saw Edward get up from his chair, facing my direction. But lonely uncle over here just had to stop Edward. "Sit" was all Aleron said. It ws all he needed to say. Edward glared at me, then sat down. I turned back to Jenna and saw that she was also glaring at me. I gave her the deadliest look I could muster up and she looked away. Yeah, that's right. Look away. After that, there was a moment of silence. "Well, are you gonna croak, I mean... sing?" I asked, glaring at Jenna. That's when she gave me a look that I've never seen on her face before. I won't lie, it freaked me out. Maybe I should just cut down on the insults for now.

Jenna reached for the couch she was just recently sitting on and picked up something. She then went over to the karaoke setup, which was right in front of us. The microphone stand and crap were present. Jenna popped the CD into the stereo thing (the name has somehow escaped me, but maybe I'm right). By the way, the CD is what she picked up from the couch. She pushed a button, and then the beat to one of my favorite songs blasted all over the room. I almost screamed "NO" at my realization. She is going to sing the song. She is going to ruin my precious song. Why? Why is this happening to me? Not my song.

"Isabella, you wannan loosen up on that grip?" Blake's voice cut through my thoughts. "Huh?" I said, completely clueless. "My arm" Blake said. I glanced down and saw the death grip I had on his arm. "Oh, sorry" I said, letting go of his arm. My attention went back to Jenna, who had her hands clutched around the mic stand and she was looking directly at me. She opened her mouth to start the noise that she was obviously going to produce. I muttered a couple of colorful words and prepared myself. But the sound that came out of Jenna's mouth made my own mouth hang open. What I was hearing was definately not noise. She could actually... she could actually... sing. When she was done singing, everyone was speechless. She sang Misery Business by Paramore so wonderfully. She almost sounded perfect, like me. I'm not having that.

She cannot sing better than me. No way. "I have an idea" Jessica chirped. Everyone turned to her. "How about we turn this into a competition?" She said. A smile slowly spread on my face. I'm gonna like this. And I know just the song to sing. "I'll be a judge" Aleron said. "Me too" Tristan said. I guess they can't sing. Shame. I really wanted to hear Aleron sing. He probably sings as good as he looks. I mean his medium-length dark hair looked so good on him and those eyes! He's so hot. He's not my kind of guy, but right now I don't care. In fact, none of the guys in this house would be considered as my kind of guy. But I wouldn't mind playing tongue hockey with them. Actually, there is one guy who will be considered as my type... forget I ever said that. What is wrong with me? "So... judges, how did I do?" Jenna said, grinning widely. "That's a 10 baby" Edward called. "She said judges, moron" I shot at him. "If you make me come over there and-" Edward began, but a glare from Aleron shut him up. Yeah, that's right. You better shut up.

Aleron cleared his throat. "That was a... good performance. Good, but not great. You can do better than that, Jenna. I heared some cracks here and there. I will have to give that a 7" Aleron said. I smiled. Aleron doesn't like Jenna. So of course he'll pick out some negativities about her. As much as I hate to admit it, Aleron's judging was pretty unfair. Jenna can sing. Really sing. She deserves at least an 8. But I think I'll just go with the 7 that Aleron gave her. Hey, he's the judge. And a very good one at that. "I disagree completely with Uncle. I think that you have an amazing voice" Tristan began. Oh please. "And there were absolutely no cracks in your voice when you were singing. I think that was an 8.5. Jess baby, you're up. And make me proud" Tristan said. "I will honey, I will" Jess said, before going up in front of us. "My song is gonna be by the same band as Jenna's" she said. I guess I'm not the only one who likes paramore.

They are good! Oh and that Josh, he is so hot! Okay, losing focus her, Bella. Jess popped her CD in, pushed the play button, and the beat to Crushcrushcrush by Paramore started.

_I got a lot to say to you Yeah, I got a lot to say I noticed your eyes are always glued to me Keeping them here And it makes no sense at all_ _They taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies Your little spies_

Jess started to sing, and her voice just took my breath away. I'm starting to wonder if all vampires can sing. But Jess' voice isn't as good as Jenna's, sadly. Don't get me wrong, she can really sing, but Jenna's voice beats hers. When Jess was done, we all applauded. Tristan's clapping was the loudest though. I wouldn't be surprised if he gives her a 10. Poor guy's obsessed. I'm still really surprised that they don't have little Tristan's and little Jessica's running around. How do they do it? Probably the same way crackhead boy and puppet girl do it. Because I don't see any little Edwards and Jennas, and I am VERY happy about that! I can't stand the originals, I don't think I would be able to survive with duplicates of them. I shudered at the thought.

"Baby, that's a 10! You were wonderful! Amazing. That was just breath-taking. 10 baby, 10!" Tristan said, almost leaping out of his couch. When he realized the looks he was getting from us, he cleared his throat and shifted on the chair. "Uh, that was a fairly good performance" he said. I laughed. Cute, very cute. Aleron cleared his throat and began. "That was a good performance, Jessica. But that is all I can say about your singing. That was a 7.5" Aleron said. Talk about harsh judging. If he thinks that Jess' beautiful voice is just good, then he must be a perfect singer. Oh well. Whatever the hot judge says, goes. "Isabella, it's your turn, chere" Aleron said. "I don't have a CD. You guys seem to have a habit of planning things without telling me first, so, I'm unprepared" I said. But that's the truth though. They never tell me anything. They just appear outta no where and boom, there's gonna be this or we're gonna do that.

I know I'm a human and all, but come on. At least inform me about some things. "Don't worry chere, there are a lot of CDS up there. Just go up there and pick a CD you like. We're all waiting to hear you sing" Aleron said. Okay then. There are a lot of CDS to pick from. But what if they're not my type of CDs huh? Ever thought about that, Mr. I'm Young and I'm Hot. Whatever. There's just only one thing left to do then. "I'll be right back" was all I said before racing out of the living room. I ran up to my room and went straight to my closet. Yep. I'm gonna change my outfit. Hey, I gotta make my presentation big. I flung the doors open and searched frantically for that special outfit I bought. After going through rows and rows of clothing, I found the outfit at the back of the group of clothes that were black. Yes, I organize my clothes by colors. It's much easier that way for me.

End of discussion. Anyway I put on the black jeans, white long-sleeved dress shirt that reached my mid-stomach. I had some stomach showing. I put on the black vest but left it unbottoned, grabbed the black magician hat, which I call the Michael Jackson hat haha, and slipped on the black and white converse. Yup, a whole outfit. All that took me only a few minutes. I ran out the closet, out my room. I quickly turned around when I realized that I forgot the tie. Argh! All this running is starting to annoy me. I grabbed the tie from the closet and put it on, luckily I know how to tie a tie haha, tie a tie. Anyway I ran -I'm starting to hate that word- all the way back to the living room. "Sorry I took so long" I said, gasping for my breath. "Please, don't apologize. You should've stayed longer" I heard Edward mutter, right before he was hit on the head by Aleron's hand.

"Piece of shit" I muttered under my breath. "Well, we're waiting" Tristan said. "Oh, right" I replied. I went up to the karaoke setup (I really don't know what it's called) and searched for a CD that might have a song I'll want to sing. About a minute later I decided on the Evanescence CD and I know just the song to sing. I popped the CD on and put on the hat. Okay now I'm really starting to feel stupid. What was the point of the whole outfit? I guess I'm just weird. Yes. Weird, not stupid, the word Shitface over there never ceases to call me. I pushed the play button and set it on the track number my song was on. I started to sing Call Me When You're Sober By Evannescence.

_Don't cry to me. If you loved me, You would be here with me. You want me, Come find me. Make up your mind._

Well I'll say that I was judged pretty fairly. But a 10 wouldn't have been bad. I'm not complaining or anything, I'm just saying. Aleron gave me a 9. Tristan gave me a 9.5. Why couldn't he just make that a ten huh? Anyway, Edward was next. This should be good. He popped his CD in and a beat started. I've never heard this one before. Edward started to sing. And as much as I hate to admit it, he can- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT Edward YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" I screamed. I grabbed Blake's arm and buried my face into his arm. That was... that was... so... scary. Are my eyes watering? Oh no. Not in front of everybody. I can't cry. No way. But why does the sleeve of Blake's shirt feel wet. Oh no. "What the fuck was that! You fucking ruined my song!" Edward yelled. Who the hell does he think he's screaming at? I just saved his pathetic life!

"You call that singing! Your lungs were going to explode. I just saved you!! you ungrateful piece of shit! I mean you started out good and then boom! Where did the screaming come from?" I said. I mean seriously. He was singing so good but then he started to scream words. That is the scariest thing I've ever heard and I don't think I want to hear it again. Ever. Oh come on. The asshole started it again. I think I want my mommy. My ears. Okay I've always dreamed of Edward dying, but not this way. His whole throat is gonna explode. Mommy, daddy, Crystal, anybody? And I think I'm crying too. Oh great. "Please stop it" I whispered, clutching my head. I was curled up in a ball. But Edward didn't care. The Fucker! "Edward, I think you should stop. Now" Aleron said. He noticed my condition. And right on time too. I think I was starting to lose my mind because I don't think there is any other explanation for why I was seeing edward in a tu-tu singing Amazing Grace in the girliest voice I've ever heard and the coco-puffs bird running around him sayinng "coo-coo for cocoa-puffs, coo-coo for cocoa puffs." Hey, that's my favorite cereal. Haha.

Anyway Edward stopped the nightmare he called singing. "But that's not fair, Uncle. You can't just make me stop my song just because Stupid Girl said so" Edward complained. He looked like a little kid who just lost his cookie. "Being dead isn't fair either but I've learned to live, I mean die, I mean, I've just confused myself. But that's not the point. You're scaring her so you'll just have to change the song to something with less screaming. A lot less screaming" Aleron said. Oh, thank you. "It's just Screamo, Uncle. She'll live... not for long" Edward said. He said the "not for long" part under his breath, but I still heard him. He can't kill me. I have three guys who would protect me... I think. Well that's not helpinng much. "Get over it and just sing something else, Edward" Aleron said, both his face and voice very stern. Edward glared at me, and I glared right back. Ha! I got my way. In your face! "Looks like someone isn't the favorite anymore" I heard Tristan mutter. Apparently Edward heard it too and averted his glare to Tristan.

"Mother fucker" Edward said under his breath. What's up with all these people and muttering things? "What was that? I didn't hear you, little boy. If you got something to say, then say it out loud, asshole" Tristan looked as if he was about to attack Edward. Wow. Who knew Tristan could sound mean? I guess there's a lot I don't know about these people. And I think I want to keep it that way. "You two stop it right now! You are BOTH acting like little kids" Aleron had a tight grip on the arm of the couch he was sitting on. Well, someone's pissed. "Now I'll only tell you this one more time Edward. Sing another song and get this over with." There was a long silence. Finally, Edward rumaged through the pile of CDs up there until he found one that I'm guessing he's chosen. He popped the CD in and then beat to one of my most adored songs started. I could feel myself brighten up. I even grabbed unto Blake's arm. Aleron gave him a 9.5 and so did Tristan. Actually Tristan was forced to give Edward a 9.5. He had actually given Edward a 3, but everyone knew that that was unfair.

I'll have to agree with the 9.5 though. Edward is a really good singer. He even beat me, and that's pretty sad. I can't believe he got higher than me. Next up was Blake. "You'll do great" I whispered to him. He smiled at me, then went up in front of us, with his CD in hand. He played the CD and the beat to the ever so famous song started. At the sound of his voice, my mouth dropped open. Everyone was speechless when Blake was finished. He sings like an... angel. I was touched. Really touched. That was the best performance I've ever heard. "Wow. That was... wow. I don't even know what to say Blake. That was a 10" Aleron had a lost expression on his face. The first ten. "What Uncle said" Tristan said. So Blake had two 10s. Looks like we got a winner. "So Blake, what do you want as a prize" Aleron asked Blake. A large grin appeared on Blake's face. I don't like that grin. "Isabella. A night with Isabella" Blake's eyes were fixed on me. Oh great. I knew it. I knew he would choose something like that.

"Isabella, Blake has to have what he wants, since he's the winner. And I'm sure you have no problem with that, right?" edward was smirking at me. I felt like attacking him. Maybe I should've let him die from that screaming he was doing earlier. I hate the bastard! He knows that I don't want this. Then I can't give him the satisfaction of my discomfort. "Right, Edward. Blake is gonna have whatever he wants" I said. Mistake. Big mistake. I'm going to regret this. "Well then, let's drink!" Jess jumped up from Tristan's lap and went for the table that had all the alcohol. She popped one open. I followed her and got my own bottle which I would finish, of course. Jessica poured herself a glass of whiskey and downed it. I followed suit and poured myself a glass of vodka, downed it, then poured myself another glass. I was ready to pour myself another glass, but the bottle was yanked from my hand. I turned to glare at the person that stole my drink and saw that it was Edward. He put the bottle to his lips and started gulping it down.

I stared wide-eyed at him. How can he do that? He's not even stopping to catch a breath. Maybe he doesn't need to catch a breath since he's dead. But doesn't it burn? Oh well. After that we all had a lot more alcohol. After a while I could feel the alcohol taking effect. But that didn't stop me from taking another gulp from my new bottle. "Make a... circle everyone" Jess was trying to sound normal. Haha. That isn't working out. Anyway, make a circle she said. Eeeverybooody make a circle, circle, circle. Circular thingy circle. Haha. Circle. After a couple of bumps and getting knocked over, we all managed to make the circle. Jessica, who now had three heads, spun a bottle that turned into five bottles. The thing was making me dizzy, so I shut my eyes. When I opened them the bottle was pointing my direction. "Have a make-up session with Blake" was all Jess managed to say.

"No probs. Let the session begin. Haha" I said, right before attacking Blake. After we were done with our little session, the bottles were spun again. They slowly went from five to one after landing on Edward. edward. I hatie Edward. Ewdard, Edward, edward. "Hey Edward! Hey tough guy. Sexy tough guy. Yep, you're sexy, haha" I said between giggles. "Is he hot Jenna? I think so. You're always screwing him. Is he good in bed? What am i saying? Of course he's good in bed. Otherwise you wouldn't be screwing him. You wanna share? No you can have him. I don't think I'm interested in a "menage a trois."

"You need help" Edward was looking at me like I was crazy, which, at this moment, he probably is right. "Don't let me attack you, stupid boy" I glared at Edward. Please say "I dare you" please, please, please. "Try it and see what happens" Edward threatened me. Yes. My long, awaited chance. Without a second thought I pounced on him, my legs on either sides of him. I grabbed his neck and started to strangle him. But before he got the chance to rip me apart, limb by limb, Blake removed me from on top of Edward. "You're bound to be alone soon nenough, and I'm bound to find you alone. Imagine what happens when I do" Edward said to me, giving me a very deadly glare. If my head wasn't screwed up right now, I would actually feel scared. But I have this stupid grin plastered on my face.

"Okay, who has a dare for Edward to do?" Aleron suddenly asked. He was probably trying to lighten up the mood. "Oooh, oooh, kiss Uncle!" I right about screamed, with that stupid grin still on my face. I noticed that everyone was looking at me with their eyebrows raised. In the next second, sexy Edward had his lips pressed on Aleron's. Then and there, I passed out. I woke up with a throbbing headache. I didn't open my eyes yet. Why is my head hurting so bad? Edward. That piece of crap. He probably tried to kill me while I was sleeping. I am going to hurt him! I tried to get up so I could look for Edward, but a sharp pain got me back on the floor. That was when memories of the night before flooded my head. Hangover. So Edward did not try to kill me. He's lucky. Gosh, I hate this! When I'm doing the drinking I feel nothing but pure excitement.

But once I wake up from my knock-out, all I experience is pain. And what is that weight on my butt? I looked behind to see what was causing that weight. I never heard of butt hangovers, now. My eyes widened when I saw the cause for the weight on my behind. "Get your big-ass head off my ass!" I grabbed Edward's head and made it drop on the floor... hard. I'm sure he would have attacked me then and there if he wasn't practically dead. But hey, you can't blame me for wanting to rip his head off his neck. The guy was cushioning my ass! He used it as a flipping pillow. I shuddered. After getting over the pillow incident, I decided to try getting up again. My head still hurt like hell, but I managed to get up. I jumped over the knocked out bodies all over the floor and made my way to the stairs. I needed a shower. It usually helps with my hangovers. As I was going up the stairs, the memories of the night before came back again. I was still very shocked that Edward kissed Aleron. But I shouldn't be that surprised. I mean, he is crazy. He'll probably do anything that he was dared to do. Except anything that had to do with me, of course. He wouldn't live-die long enough to get that far.

I pushed the door open when I finally reached my room. I took a long breath, and walked inside. Without any hesitation, I went straight to the bathroom. I grabbed my towel from the mini closet, and to the shower I went. About 35 minutes later I was out of the shower, dressed, and feeling grrrrrreat! Haha. Anywho, Godzilla was devastating the city in my stomach, and I needed that to be fixed. Straight down to the kitchen I went. I opened the first refrigerator I saw. I was expecting to find packs of blood, but I found real food that a human like me, could eat. I was feeling for something light but still satisfying (because Godzilla wasn't giving up), so I got about six slices of bread and a jar that had both peanut butter and jelly swirled together. Yum. All of a sudden an idea popped in my head. I opened the closet above my head and found plates, trays, and cups. Lucky me. I grabbed a tray, a plate, and a cup. I pulled out the drawer thingy and got a knife and no, I wasn't going to stab Edward in his dead state (though that would be really fun).

I opened the fridge again and took out a bottle of Brisk that I saw before. Realizing that I needed one more thing, I dumped all my supplies on the counter and ran up to my room. I pulled the blanket off my bed and ran back downstairs. After many tries and with great difficulty, I fit all my supplies into my hands (my blanket was wrapped around my body) and made it through the front door into the beauty of midday. I had to force myself not to scream when I got outside, of course. It was all grass, once again. But I knew that, which is why I decided to have a one-person picnic. I'll have to get used to this grass-at-day thing. I set my supplies on the fine grass, spread the blanket, and set up my picnic. After enjoying some fresh air and running around like a maniac, I finally sat down to start making my sandwiches. With one bitten sandwich in my hand, I lay down on my back. Without warning, memories began to run through my head. Memories of my family. Memories of him.

**_Flashback_**

"I better leave. Your sweetheart's coming" Joanne whispered to me. We were standing in the crowded hallway at the end of school. Joanne and I had just been talking about me having a sleepover at Joanne's house. We were considering if we should invite a couple of other girls. Our sleepovers were always wild. We had girls yelling out the window and attempting to bounce off walls. We also called a whole bunch of guys and told them crazy things. But of course, I couldn't go too far with those guys because I already had someone. Brian Wilson. Super hottie. But he had one serious wild mind. "Hey Joanne," Brian said when he got to me and Joanne. "Hey," Joanne flashed him a smile, hugged me, and whispered "I'll call you." She was gone before I could say anything. "Hey," Brian said slyly to me. He placed his hand on a locker above me, trapping me a little. I smirked at him. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. First, he lightly nibbled my lips as he kissed me, which was really hot. His hand then started traveling up my body as he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, demanding entrance. I opened up for him and our lips began to tangle with each other, all over slowly.

"As long as you are in the school, you will abstain from this," the voice of my very annoying dean interrupted us. I pulled away and smiled sheepishly at him. He's made it his point of duty to stalk me and burst every bubble I have. Sometimes I just feel like telling him off, which I do a lot... which always gets me in detention. "Come on, let's go to my house," Brian said right after Mr. Craig left. "My parents are out till midnight." As tempting as that sounded, I wasn't so sure I wanted to go with him. Like I said before, Brian has a wild mind. "I don't know, Brian..." I rubbed my arm nervously. "Come on. I'm gonna be so lonely. I need my girl with me," Brian had a pleading look on his face. He just had to do the look. If I go with Brian, I'm bound to have some fun. But he might try something I don't like. If I go home, I'm just gonna listen to my parents scream at each other. Crystal probably won't be home. "Okay" I said to Brian, making up my mind. His face brightened up and he gave me a short, hard kiss.

"But try anything funny and I'll just walk out that door." Brian gave me a sexy smirk, grabbed my hand, and started pulling me out the school building to where he parked his car. In a little while, we were standing in front of Brian's large house. He pulled out his key from his pocket, unlocked the door, and we both walked in. I had been in his house before, so I wasn't surprised at how huge it was. Brian closed the door and led me up to his room. Surprisingly, it was neat. "Impressive," I whispered into his ear. "All for you, babe," he replied, with a cocky grin on his face. "Wait. You planned this?" I crossed me arms across my chest. Brian cutely scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. Brian and I watched a couple of movies in his room. They were all horror, and the lights were off, of course. After that we played some video games (yes, we played video games), and ate some snacks. So now I was in Brian's arms on his bed. "Joanne and I were planning on having a sleepover at her house" I lazily said, as Brian lightly stroked my arm. "Am I invited?" he asked between giving me little nibbles on my ear. "Of course not. Those girls are gonna be all over you and someone would probably leave with a broken nose" I said. Brian laughed.

"True" he said. He proceeded on nuzzling my neck, and then kissing it. My eyes fluttered shut, enjoying it. He then moved up my neck to my lips. I willingly accepted his lips and linked my arms around his neck. Brian delved his tongue into my mouth and started to explore every inch of my mouth. I moaned and pulled him closer. But then Brian started to remove my shirt. That was when I had to end it. "Brian, no," I held Brian's shoulder to keep a distance. "I told you before that I'm not ready." "Come on, Bella. What're you afraid of? We'll use protection, won't we?" he said. This happened before. "No, Brian. I'm not ready. I'm sorry," I smoothed his hair with my hand. This was one of the things I didn't like about Brian. He was too persistent. "Come on," Brian said, looking intensely into my eyes. "Come on," he whispered. He went under my shirt and put his hand on my bare stomach and began to gently rub it. He did not lose contact with my eyes. With his other hand, he began to take off his shirt. When he was done with his shirt, he went on to remove my shirt. Surprisingly, I wasn't doing anything about it. I actually wanted him to go further. When my shirt was completely off, Brian bent down and began to kiss my neck. He used one hand to unbutton and unzip my jeans. Ever so slowly, his other hand traveled from my stomach to my breasts. He began to massage them, making me moan. I was screaming "NO" in my head, but for some reason the word couldn't come out of my mouth.

But just as Brian started to work on taking off his pants, I began to hear voices downstairs. I believe Brian heard the voices too because he paused. A little bit of my senses came back to me. I looked down at myself and saw that I was half naked, with my pants half-way off. "Brian, honey! Are you back yet?" A woman's voice came from downstairs. It was Brian's mom. "Oh, shit!" Brian muttered. That was when my whole sense came back to me, and I was very ashamed of myself.

**_End Flashback_**

I sighed at the remembrance of that horrible memory. I can't believe that I was so weak then. I couldn't even tell him to stop. Come to think of it, I couldn't tell Edward to stop either. But he's different. He's a vampire (at least, that's what he thinks he is). He has the freaky vampire powers. But what about the second time? He said that it was all me. But that can't be true. It just can't. By now I had eaten all my sandwiches and the sun had set. Well, time to go back in. There was still grass outside though. I guess the grass vanishes when it's really dark. Anyway, I packed all my belongings and went inside the house (again, with great difficulty). I went into the kitchen and washed the plate, cup, tray, and knife. I threw the empty bottle of Brisk in the garbage and turned to go to my room to return my blanket. I almost screamed when I saw Edward standing right there, glaring a me. I glared right back. "Where were you?" he asked. Who does he think he is, my father? "I thought you were dead just now. How do you know that I went somewhere?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest and leaning on the counter.

"Don't ask me stupid questions," he was still glaring. "Where were you?" He got a nerve there. I grabbed my blanket and attempted to walk past him. He grabbed my arm and slammed me back against the counter. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed at him. "I said, where were you?" he screamed right back. What is wrong with him? What right does he think he has to ask me a question like that? "None of your fucking business, asshole" I said, and attempted to walk past him again. He grabbed my arm again and I tried to shove him off with my other arm, but he grabbed that one too. "Let go of her right now, Edward," Aleron's voice came from behind us. Edward's grip was firm. "I said let go of her!" "She has been somewhere, Uncle. She won't tell me where she went" I could tell that Edward had to control the tone of his voice so that he wouldn't upset Aleron even more. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I said release that girl. Do not make me repeat myself again," Aleron's voice was dangerously low.

Someone's temper was about to snap. After some hesitation, the bastard finally released my now bruised arms. I could see the redness of his handprints on my arms. Without looking at anyone, I started to walk past Edward again. I bumped him with my body on purpose. The moment my body made contact with his, I felt myself leave my present state. I saw flames. There was fire everywhere. And then I saw a face. The same face I had seen when I had that vision about Edward. This time it was a little clearer. It was a man with long, black hair, and he was shouting something at someone. I could hear more of what he was saying this time. "Get out son! I... handle this! ... Not interfere. Go ... your bro..." the man said. Then a blur of a person started to head toward the man's direction in great speed. But suddenly, I was thrown back into reality.

Just like my reaction after I received a vision from Edward, I jumped away from him and landed forcefully on Aleron, who was looking at me questioningly. I clung unto him very tightly and buried my face in his chest while he wrapped his arms protectively around me. "Calm down, ma chere" Aleron smoothed my hair. This is just so strange. Why is it that Edward is the only one out of the others in this house that I've shared visions with? Because I'm sure that Edward also had a vision about me. At least, he did the last time. So as I cried, Aleron sat there with me i his arms. Finally I got up. "I have to go. Edward, I'm sorry I left without telling you. I was outside having my own personal picnic. Please. I have to to my room now." I finished walking past him, making sure to make no contact. "Goodnight ma perle." "If you need anything, we're here ma chere." Aleron said. I went into my room and curled on my bed. I cried for so long there were no tears left.

About three hours leter there was a knock at my door. "If it's Edward go away!" "Please Isabella. I didn't know you would see those things. Let me come in so we can talk about this, Please, ma perle?" Edward tries to persuade me. "Why wouln't you much rather be with Jenna and listen to her say how much she hates me?" I asked as I got up and walked to the door. Iopened it and he came in. He locked the door and closed the windows. "I'm sorry. You must know that. And no. I hate i when she talks about you like that. But I treat you the way I do because you always do something I don't like, ma perle," he said sitting me on his lap. He hugged me for a long time before I could think of a respose.

"Can we just go for a walk? Just me and you. No Jenna?" I pleaded, "I will do anything you want. I promise." "Sure. And you don't have to do anything for me." we got up adn walked to the front door when Jenna came up behind us. My luck i was wearing the big t-shirt of Edward's that was in my closet. It said EDWARD on the back. He didn't mind, but Jenna did. "Why the heck are you wearing my boyfriend's shirt?!" Jenna demanded. "Because it was in my closet and he really doesnt mind or he would have said something. Right Edward?" "I really don't mind Jenna. It was old and her room used to be the guest room My Uncle must have put it there. You have nothing to worry about. I promise." He said kissing her. "You disgust me! Edward!" I managed to yell out to him before running out the door. He ran after me and I tried to go faster but soon caught up.

He grabbed me ny my waist and spun me aroud so i was facing him. I hugged him. He held me tightly to his chest and after about ten minutes of this i stopped crying tears of hate and pain. I looked up at him and he brushed my tears away with his fingertips. "I am sorry for the way I have treated you since the day you got here. I really do care about you and would be furious with myself if anything happened to you because of me. I am truly sorry," edward said. Then he kissed me. A long passionate kiss and I knew he meant it. Then another vision came. The same boy from last time was there, but it was too blury for me to make out the faecs. _Happy birthday Edward!_ The people yelled. It must have been the birthday of the year his parents died because every body looked the same from what I could see. Then Edward blew out the candles and moved on to the presents. It was over and we kept kissing. Until I pulled away. "Did you seduce me ? or was that me again like you claimed last time?" I asked my heart skipping a beat. "Oh, that was you. After a while." We went back into the house and Jenna was gone. "She went to go see a movie," Aleron said. Edward pulled me until we were outside his door. "You want to come inside," Edward asked pulling me in.

We went and sat on his bed and talked for a while. Then he started a movie and after a while I fell asleep. I realized that the next morning when I woke up in his arms and seen Jenna on the couch. I stirred a little and Edward woke up. He let me go. "Sorry. I'm so used to doing that to Jenna," He said. "She's over there on the couch," I said pionting to where she was. "You should probably go. She's going to be pretty mad about yesterday. And I'm sorry. Just let me know when you go somewhere. I got really worried." "I will." I walked out and went to my room when Jessica stopped me. "Where have you been? I see you just came out of Edward's room. What were you doing in there?" "Well we were watching a movie last night and I fell asleep so he left me there." "And you are wearing his big t-shirt, I see." "Yeaah. I forgot. I should probably change and go give it back." Then I went to my room and took it off. I went to take a shower and then change into my own clothes.

Then I washed his shirt and went up the hall to give it to him. i kocked on the door. "Come in ma perle." "How did you know it was me?" "Jessica told me you were going to stop by with my shirt. So i figured that you would spend about 30 minutes in the shower and 20 getting ready. And another 45 washing and drying the shirt. You can put it in the closet. Thank you ma perle." "your welcome. I also wanted to talk to you about last night. Why didn't you stop me from kissing you? I mean, your with Jenna." "Because I didn't want to stop you ma perle. I wanted you to kiss me without me seducing you. I really want you. but if I'm not controlling you it seems like you don't want me." Then he pulled me onto the bed so I was looking him in the eyes. "I do want you but your with Jenna." Then I kissed him. I pulled myself onto his lap and kissed him. And he kissed me back too.

Just then Jenna came in. He didn't notice so I kept kissing him. Then Jenna pulled us apart. I ran out of his room and down the hall to my room, locking the door. I started to cry. Then there was a knock on my door. "Who is it??" I asked. "It's Edward. Can I come in? I really want to talk to you." "Sure. Hold on." I went to unlock the door and I let him in. then I locked it again. I grabbed his hand and led him to my bed where I sat down. He sat next to me. "What did you want to talk about? Is something wrong?" I questioned. I was concerned aboput the way he was acting. "No. Just try not to talk to Jenna for a while. I am breaking up with her when we go back home. We are leaving tomorrow so you might want to start packing. I am sorry for everything. I shouldn't have brought you here,"He said. Then there was a bang at my door. jenna knocked it down and lunged at me. before I could scream she sank her teath into my neck. Edward pulled her off of me and Blake, Tristan, and Aleron helped restrain her. Edward held me in his lap and I held my neck and cried in pain. This was much worse than it was when Edward had bitten me.

then he bent over my neck and began to lick my wound. Even after the pain started to go away he kept licking it until I felt nothing but a numb tingle. I put my arms around his neck a rested my head on his chest. he wound his arms around me. "Is your neck better. You look really pale." "It's better. I'm just really out of energy. i feel so tired.," i looked up into his eys, "Is something going to happen to me?" "No. I will never let her hurt you. Isabella I have to tell you something. I'm in love with you. And I have been ever since the day I met you. I just thought it would be better if we stayed away from eachother because you are human and I am a vampire. There will be too many complications. But I just cant stay away form you. I'm sorry," he said looking into my eyes. then we kissed. "Isnt there a way that you can make me a vampire?"

"Yes there is. But it is painful. I will have to bite you, but not drink your blood, and leave you alone for 3 days. If I lick the wound you will go back to narmal." "If I asked you to do it, would you?" "I didn't ask for this. I want so much more for you. But yes. If that's what you really want." "That is what I really want. But there is one thing I want to do before I become a vampire." "What is that?" "Make love to you." I pulled my face closer to his. I kissed him. "That would be a little hard considering the fact that I'm a vampire. It would be dangerous." "I know. But I want to. Then you can make me a vampire. And we can have kids. And then live at your wonderful house." I kissed him again. "Slow down. We have to start from the top of the list first. That can be the first thing we do after Jenna is gone." He wrapped his arms around me. "Do you want to go for a walk?" "Sure," I said, "Where at?" "Umm. Outside. Where else?" We went outside and took a walk down by the beach.

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to Twilight or any of the other books.  
Nor do I own the rights to the characters.  
This is just a Twilight-based fan fiction.**


	5. Goodbyes

**Hey this is _REALLY IMPORTANT_!!**

**I will be writing a sequel to In Love with an Immortal. It is going to be called Afterlife.**

**The Afterlife story is about how Bella and Edward live after Bella is turned into a vampire, how the breakup between Jenna and Edward goes, and a lot of other things...**

**If you have any ideas here is how to submit them:  
1.) Check my reviews. If I have less than 50 please submit your ideas.  
2.) Check my reviews. If I have 50 please PM (private message) them to me.**

**Thanks a Bunch  
xxoo  
Bella**


End file.
